


Impressions

by AlyxHavok



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, ZUDE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what Zero and Jude thought about each other when first meeting, well here is your answer, well sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are from the VH1 show Hit the Floor! It is all kinds of awesome and drama filled.
> 
> I do not know how Zero and Jude first met, so I am going to work off of my other fanfic called Team Zero. I don’t even know if the show has addressed it yet, so whatever.
> 
> Also, I think it is super cute when Zero and Jude are just lying in bed holding each other and talking.

Jude had just woken up without the alarms assistance for the first time in two months. Today was a day where he could lay in bed and relax. He didn’t have to do anything regarding the team or any of its members today. Or he thought so, until he rolled over and saw his boyfriend lying in bed next to him. The sheets were wrapped around his waist.   
He had one hand on his abs, and another slung over his eyes. Jude didn’t mind this particular team member. He moved closer to Zero and snuggled into him. Zero still asleep wrapped the arm that was over his face, around Jude. Jude was perfectly content to lay right there until Zero woke up.

Jude fell back to sleep and was awaked again only by Zero climbing out of bed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I was just going to get some cereal.”

“Bring me a bowl?” Jude asked “nonchalantly.”

“I’ll think about it.” Zero replied, but when he came back he had two bowls. Handing one to Jude he climbed into bed, careful not to spill any.

“How did we get like this?” Jude asked out of nowhere.

“Well last night we went to bed and now here we are.” Zero replied with a puzzled face. “Did you bump your head?”

“Haha, I meant here, to this happy place. Where I can wake up next to you and we can spend a whole day in bed.”

“Well it all started beck in Ohio. I walked into a board meeting to discuss me coming to LA and I saw you, and I was like, ‘Damn, I’m gonna hit that.”

“No you weren’t, you had just gotten done having sex with some secretary or something. I was the last thing you were thinking about hitting.” Jude laughed.

“Well, okay sure. But I am not going to lie, when I first saw you, I felt something. I just couldn’t figure it out.” Zero smirked.

“Yeah, well, I felt something too. I felt that you were a pompous ass.” Jude retorted. “Then you proceeded to flirt with me, verifying that I was right.”

“Why did you think that?” Zero looked at Jude with a furrowed brow.

“Well, you only gave one name on your paper work, and you acted like you owned the place.” Jude laughed. “You were literally being pompous.”

“Is that all you thought when you saw me?” Zero was smiling.

“No, I thought to myself, ‘Damn, I’m gonna hit that.’” Jude looked up at Zero, and they both started laughing. “But in all seriousness, I fell in love with you that day. The moment you said you wanted be by your side throughout all of this.”

“Yeah?” Zero kissed Jude once, “Why didn’t you just proclaim your love for me then?”

“Because I wasn’t sure if it was love. I had never felt this way about anybody. It was all foreign for me.”

“You were the first person since I lost Laura, to make me feel like more than a number, more than a paycheck.” Zero took a deep breath. Jude looked up and saw the tears welling in Zero’s eyes. “More than a pawn in a grander scheme.” Jude kissed Zero’s cheek where a tear had stained. “And you never left my side, even when I wouldn’t give myself to you completely.” Zero wiped his eyes, and looked Jude, “I love you.”

Jude smiled, “I love you too, stupid.” Zero smiled and pulled Jude on top of him, as they kissed.


End file.
